Summer surprises
by riley cryrus
Summary: What surprises are in store for the wlidcats over the summer?Ellies brother had a daughter before he died,Gabriella has a magical past and ellie and the gang but will'they'allow them to remember it.Who is the girl that looks exactly like gabi? all pairing
1. start of summer

This is the sequel to 'the bond between cousins' read that first or you wont get it.

* * *

What time is it?

Party time, it's our vacation,

What time is it? Summer time,

Schools out! Scream and shout!

1st day of summer and everyone is happy.

Ellie's dad is finally where he belongs, behind bars, the adoption was validated and Ellie now lives right down the hall in the Montez house and her new last name is Montez.

The school is asking for autographs in their yearbook and some old signed photos of Gabriella's dad and Ellie's mom.

"Last day of school, gabs so what are you doing? Other than getting a job." Ellie asked as they walked around to Gabriella's locker.

"Well, unlike you, I can't find jobs that easy." Gabriella said as Ryan and Sharpay walked down the hall. "Now if you'll excuse me." Ellie said following behind them both as they walked the halls like it were a red carpet.

The halls were full of dancing and partying as the students celebrated the start of summer, but let's start the fun.

Everyone was piling out of the school and to the bus except Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor and Ellie who walked out over to Ellie's Jeep Commander and Chad just had to ask. "Can I drive?" Ellie shook her head.

"I know I'm gonna regret this later but here." Ellie handed him the keys and everyone gasped, "Gabs, Troy is sitting in the passenger's seat the girls in the back I don't wanna die." Ellie said as the 2 other girls gave her a look, "I mean I don't want us to die." Ellie said as they agreed.

When they finally got to Troy's house the girls were huddled up in the backseat overreacting a bit. "Come on it wasn't that bad." Chad said as the girls settled down and Ellie got out and got into the drivers seat.

"You never drive my car again." Ellie said shutting her door and starting the car back up.

"We are never gonna be sane for awhile." Taylor said then added, "Or until we get to your house." Ellie laughed and drove home.

Troy and the boys were playing basket ball till they went inside and Troy's phone rang, "Uh oh girlfriend alert." Zeke teased

"No, he blushes when Gabriella calls, but you didn't hear it from me." Jack said as the boys laugh.

"Really great thank you." Troy said hanging up "Yes."

"We're home!" Ellie called as her aunt Maria Montez walked from the kitchen and handed her a letter.

"Please tell me this isn't another concert." Ellie complained dropping her bag on the floor and opened the letter.

Ellie dropped the letter and pulled a thick coat from the coat closet and screamed into it.

"Must be bad news." Taylor said as Ellie put the coat away.

"He had a kid!?" Ellie demanded,

"Yes, you don't remember her?" Maria asked as Ellie stopped to think about it.

"Oh, Daniela, I remember now, if he wasn't dead I would kill him." Ellie said grabbing her keys off the foyer table "You two wanna come?" Ellie asked as Taylor and Gabriella followed her out the front door.

"We'll pick up Kelsi then go." Ellie said as they drove toward Kelsi's house.

"Hey Kelsi, you wanna go for something to eat or drink?" Taylor asked as Kelsi opened the door.

"Sure, my parents are nagging cause of the job thing, hold on, Mom, Dad I'm going out for a bit." Kelsi called as her parents said ok.

"So what's going on?" Kelsi asked getting in the back with Taylor and Gabriella handed her the letter that Maria gave Ellie. "Oh." Kelsi said as Ellie drove toward city hall.

"I'm looking for Judge Carlson," Ellie told the receptionist, "Right down the hall 3rd door to the right." She told them, "Thank you." Ellie, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor walked down the hall and walked into the room Judge Carlson was in.

"Ahh, you must be Ellie." Judge Carlson assumed "Yeah that's me, and this is my cousin Gabriella and our friends Kelsi, and Taylor." Ellie said as they sat down in the chairs that were in the room.

"I assume you got the note?" He asked as Ellie nodded,

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here." Ellie said with an attitude Gabriella knew to well.

"Well, let's cut to the chase, your brother had a daughter and her mother died just recently and has no one and her mothers parents don't want to take her, so there is you and I do believe your father is in jail for 8 – 12 years." "He really wants to get hurt." Ellie said to Gabriella, "I know." Gabriella agreed.

"Well, you're the only other relative there is so you can either take her in or we send her to an orphanage." Carlson said.

"Orphanage?" Ellie asked, Carlson nodded, "My niece is not going to an orphanage."

"I hear you turned 18 a couple weeks ago, so you are of legal age so just sign here and but first, Daniela please come in." The door opened and a girl about 7 or 8 walked in making Ellie gasp.

"Gabs, she looks exactly like Danny." Ellie said poking Gabriella

"I know stop poking me." Gabriella said,

"Daniela, this is your aunt Ellie, and Gabriella and their friends." Carlson said,

"Hi," She whispered.

Ellie got up and kneeled down next to her. "Hey sweetie, I'm your father's sister, has anyone told you that you look exactly like him?" Ellie asked the girl in the sweet tone no one has heard in a long time.

Gabriella gasped, 'Did she just use that tone?' she thought as Daniela nodded.

"My mommy told me everyday, and that I was named after him." Ellie smiled, "You are baby girl, your dad was not just my brother but my best friend we did everything together, and we would hang out with your mom a lot." Ellie said as Daniela started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, your mommy and daddy still love you, your dad never wanted to go but, when we got into the crash that made him leave he saved my life, and if he didn't you wouldn't have me." Ellie said wrapping the little girl in a hug.

"But they are making me go to an orphan place." Ellie couldn't help it she was so cute and she looked so much like her brother. "No, you're staying with me, your aunt Gabi, and Grandma Maria." Daniela smiled and asked "Really?" "Yeah."

Ellie stood up and faced the judge. "Give me the papers." Ellie said grabbing a pen, "Are you sure taking care of a girl her age is tough." He asked,

"Well, I told you no one in my family is going to an orphanage." Ellie said signing the papers.

They put Daniela's stuff in the trunk and put the car seat in the middle of the backseat(The you have to be "4,9" before you can get out of a car seat law)and drove home.

"Mom, we're back!" Gabriella called as they walked in bringing Daniela's stuff in with them.

"In the kitchen!" Came Maria's reply and the girls went to the kitchen.

"Auntie this is Daniela Montez your granddaughter." Ellie turned to Daniela, "You are ok that your last name is Montez now right?" Daniela nodded,

"You look so much like your father would you like to see pictures from when he was your age?" Maria asked kneeling down next to Daniela, who nodded yes. "Come, the photo albums are over here." Maria led her to a self next to the dinning table and pulled out a thick book and placed it on the table.

"So, any luck with the jobs?" Ellie asked as they all groaned.

* * *

Tell me what you think. and need 3 reviews before I update.


	2. Lava springs

So Ellie's brother Danelai had a daughter at 16, and she took her in, but what will Ryan think? Hope he doesn't get the wrong idea.

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan got out of Sharpay's pink mustang convertible and the staff of lava springs took their things in and they were greeted by Mr. And Ms. Evans as they walked out toward the pool.

"Hello girls," Sharpay said as 3 girls came over and they walked behind Sharpay.

"Hey Sharpay how was school?" Sharpay scoffed

"It's been horrible our drama club has been invaded by outsiders." The girls gasped.

"I know." Sharpay said as they sat down at their long beach chairs.

They started singing 'Fabulous'

By the time they were almost finished Troy walked in and Sharpay waved at him then frowned when the basket ball team followed him in and he waved and she turned to see Kelsi, Taylor, Martha and Gabriella on the life guard's chair.

"NOT!" She screamed then fell backwards into the pool screaming as Gabriella jumped in. "It's okay I got you." Troy came over.

"Are you a member here?" He asked and Sharpay slapped the water and got out.

"Fulton!" Sharpay screamed with a towel wrapped around her head as her and Ryan walked into Mr. Fulton's office. "I told you to hire Troy Bolton not the whole East high student body!"

"No, you told me to hire Troy Bolton at all cost, and I brought this matter up to the board of director's and they were very clear with it." Fulton said.

"The board? You mean our, our, our parents?" Ryan stuttered.

"MOTHER!" Sharpay screamed storming out of the office.

* * *

Ellie pulled her duffel bag for baseball and opened the back door and pulled Daniela out of her car seat and carried her to the receptionists. "I'm here for an appointment with Mrs. Evans." She said shifting the weight of Daniela to her right, and was surprised at how light she was and she was 7. "She's in yoga but she said go ahead and meet her there and she will talk to you there." The receptionist told her "This man will show you where it is." "Thank you." Ellie said as she followed the man to the yoga room.

"Ryan, talk to mother." Sharpay said storming out as Ellie walked in.

"Excuse me, hey Ryan, Mrs. Evans, "I'm here to talk about the job you offered me." Ellie said as Ryan noticed the girl she was holding, 'She has a daughter? Don't get ahead of yourself she is probably a niece or cousin.' Ryan thought "Yes, I would like you to teach baseball or soft ball which ever you would like for the day and volleyball on sunday, waitress wendsdays, and then saturday is your day off and as for that girl she is given access to every place the staff is for the places you work and your cousin Gabriella, your membership is valid on your breaks and when you get off at 3:30 and days off." Mrs. Evans said

"Thank you Mrs. Evans So I'll just go get my stuff from Fulton?" Ellie asked.

"You are smart that's what I like, and yes Ryan will show you to Fulton's office." Mrs. Evans said as Ryan got up.

Ryan and Ellie walked in silence to Fulton's office when Ryan broke the silence."You want me to get the bag for you?" Ellie took the bag off her shoulder and handed it to him.

"Yeah, thanks." Ellie said kissing him on the cheek as they walked into Fulton's office.

"Ahh, Miss. Montez, here are your things the pass for the girl, and your locker and name tag along with the uniform go and get ready your students are waiting for you." Fulton said as Ellie walked out of the office and Daniela stirred awake and Ellie set her down on the ground so she could stretch.

"I need to use the bath room." She said as Ryan showed them to the bathroom. Daniela walked in and Ryan turned to Ellie.

"She's my-" Ellie was cut off but Ryan.

"You have a daughter?" Ryan asked "Why didn't you tell me?" Ryan asked shocking Ellie.

"So you just assume she's my daughter?" Ellie asked practically screaming,

"Is she?" Ryan yelled back,

"She could be what's it to you?" Ellie asked,

"I was just asking, can't a guy know if his girlfriend has a daughter or not?" Ryan demanded,

"Well, a good boyfriend doesn't jump to conclusions that his girlfriend has a daughter!" Ellie yelled,

"Well is she your daughter?" Ryan asked as Daniela walked out of the bathroom.

Ellie picked up her bag and Daniela and walked off but turned to Ryan, "Oh and Ry, She's my niece she just looks a lot like my brother." Ellie said storming off toward the girls staff locker room. 'How did that end up as a big fight?' Ellie thought

Ryan stood shocked unable to move, 'How did that turn into a big fight?' he thought as he watched Ellie storm off.

* * *

How did that turn into a big fight? Read on and find out and review need 3more before I update. 


	3. Visions

Alright so Ryan and Ellie had an arguement, and when the gang has visions is it a past life or the future?

this chapter is dedicated to ruby-red-fighter for being the first reader to submit a review hope you like it ruby-red-fighter.

* * *

They were all talking in the kitchen and Mr. Fulton was telling everyone their jobs when Gabriella came in. Chad tried to stop her but she bumped into Fulton, he gave her a lecture about her lunch break being 3 minutes from now and Ellie walked in after he gave the lecture hearing everything and Daniela ran up to Gabriella and gave her a hug. "Hey Danny, you ready for some summer fun?" Gabriella asked as they all nagged at Troy about the job and started singing 'Work this out.' 

Fulton came back in and they acted natural and he left and Troy flipped the page on his order pamphlet, and it read, 'Let's go.'

Ellie closed her eyes for a second and rubbed her temples when a vision came to her head, 'We have to do this! This is the only way to end it!' Ellie focused on the face, it was her. Ellie was pulled out of it and looked down at Daniela, "Auntie we have to go your shift is in 5 minutes at the baseball field." Daniela said as Ellie nodded her head and walked to the baseball field.

Gabriella was sitting reading a book and watched the swimmers as a vision hit her. 'Why does it have to be that way?' she saw a girl who looked so much like an older version of Taylor and an older version of Sharpay, 'We're sorry Princess, it's the queen's orders.' 'My cousin's?' 'We are truly sorry.' They closed a cell door and Gabriella focused more, the girls were in fact older versions of Sharpay, Taylor, and herself. Gabriella was woken up by a beach ball hitting her.

"Sorry!" One of the kids called as Gabriella threw the ball back to them.

Kelsi was playing the piano in the restaurant when a vision got to her. She heard a tune play and focused on the person playing it, she saw an older version of herself and Jason sitting at a piano while she was playing the piano and Jason was sitting humming to the tune. "Kelsi?" Ryan shock her and she opened her eyes,

"Yeah?" Kelsi asked noticing that she had changed from playing the song in front of her to the one in her vision.

"You changed the song so suddenly." Ryan told her.

"Sorry, I started daydreaming." Kelsi said shaking her head clear.

"No they say they like that sing better did you write that?" Ryan asked,

"I think so I don't remember, probably something from so long ago." Kelsi said playing the piano again as Ryan walked away.

Jason watched from the kitchen and stared at Kelsi. 'Why was that so familiar?' Jason thought has he got a vision as well. He saw Kelsi an older version that is, and an older version of himself next to Kelsi helping her stand up as they held swords up to defend themselves. 'I love you.' 'I love you too.' Jason was being shaken by Troy who was holding a tray.

"What's up?" Jason asked as Troy handed him the tray.

"Order's up." Troy said as Jason took the tray and went out to serve the waiting tables.

Ellie watched Daniela hit the ball that came flying from the pitching machine at 75 miles per hour and the other kids. "All right everyone gather round and form a line right here." Ellie said pointing to the white line between 2nd and 3rd base.

"I want you to get into 2 teams of 9 and choose a team captain." Ellie told them as they separated into groups and elected a team captain. "Now whoever gets to the top of the bat first will be at bat." Ellie said tossing the bat up and the 2 captains grabbed the bat and team 2 went up for bat first. "All right go play." Ellie told them sitting down on the bench behind the fence and watched them play.

Gabriella thought about what she saw and looked at everyone to make sure everyone was playing it safe. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out to find she got a text message. "Meet me at my car after work." She read, it was from Ellie. She replied back 'Sure'

Kelsi was on her 20 minute break but Jason, and the others were still working but Ellie was just about to pick up her baseball supplies and take it in so she went out to the baseball field and found Ellie and Daniela picking up baseballs.

"Hey, can you talk for a minute?" Kelsi asked handing her one of the bats.

"Sure, what's up?" Ellie asked taking the bat and put it in the bag and Daniela came over with the bucket full of baseballs.

"While I was playing in the restaurant I think I spaced because the next thing I know is that I changed the song suddenly and Ryan shook me out of it." Kelsi said.

"Yeah I spaced on my way out of the kitchen, what did you see?" Ellie asked slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"I saw an older version of myself and Jason I was playing the piano and Jason was there next to me humming then Ryan shook me awake and told me about changing the song I was playing and it was the one in my daydream." Kelsi explained as they walked toward the sports room and put away the stuff from baseball but Ellie kept the things that belong to her and hung it over her shoulder locking the room up and walked back to the restaurant.

"I saw me talking to someone telling them that 'we have to end this it's the only way' then Daniela pulled my arm." Ellie explained as they walked into the girls locker room, and Ellie changed into her waitress outfit.

"Do you think the others had a vision like us?" Kelsi asked as Ellie pulled buttoned her pants and pulled her shirt on and buttoned it.

"I don't know, but do you and Jason still need that ride after work?" Ellie asked closing her locker.

"Yeah and if Jason had one of those visions we can talk to him in the car." Kelsi said taking Daniela's hand and they walked into the kitchen. They still had 2 hours left till their shifts were over.

"Finally, Kels, Jase, meet me at the car." Ellie said clocking out and taking Daniela's hand and got their stuff from the locker room and walked out to the car.

Ellie sat in silence with Gabriella next to her in the passenger's seat and Daniela got impatient and fell asleep. "Where are they?" Gabriella asked as the back doors opened and Kelsi and Jason got in.

"Finally," Gabriella said as Ellie started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

"So who here had a daydream and saw an older version of themselves?" Kelsi asked as they all replied yes.

"Well, Ellie and I saw us playing the piano and I played it in the restaurant by accident and Ellie said she saw herself tell someone that this is the only way to stop it or something." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, when Kelsi stopped playing the piano I saw us and we were fighting something and I told her I loved her and she told me she loved me back, and then something hit us, then Troy shook me handing me the tray of food." Jason explained as Kelsi blushed.

"Well, do you love each other?" Gabriella practically demanded.

Kelsi and Jason were dark red, "Yes," Jason whispered and Gabriella squealed.

"Hey, kid sleeping." Ellie snapped.

"Sorry," Gabriella apologized.

"I said yes, are you happy?" Jason asked as Kelsi blushed more than anyone could ever in a million years.

"Kelsi, what do you have to say?" Ellie asked looking at Kelsi from her rear view mirror.

* * *

Ohh do they love each other the same way or will Kelsi stay the loner who barely talks and hides behind the music? Read and find out. 


	4. Do you love him?

Here's the next chapter does Kelsi love jason?

* * *

Kelsi fidgeted shyly in her seat not knowing how to answer that. 

"Come on Kels, if it's the future you're gonna say it anyway." Gabriella said sing song like.

"Fine I love him are you happy?" Kelsi asked

"Yep, were happy." Daniela said yawning as Ellie groaned,

"Now she's never gonna be asleep again." Ellie said,

"Hey, you've only known me for a day so don't you think you know me." Daniela said sounding hurt and insulted turning her head away.

"Yeah but if you are like your dad, you take a nap and your awake forever. Plus you never slept when you were 2, how did I forget I had a niece?" Ellie said shaking her head.

"How did you forget about me it's been 4 years not that long." Daniela asked crossing her arms.

"I guess after your father died, I had to put up with my dad a lot so I guess with all the fights we got into and the blows to the head I guess I got memory loss." Ellie said pulling into Jason's driveway.

"See you at work tomorrow." Jason kissed Kelsi on the cheek and blushed getting out of the car.

"Oooooh." Daniela said making Kelsi blush.

"Danny!" Ellie and Gabriella snapped.

"Sorry." They drove to Kelsi's, Dropped her off and Gabriella and Ellie drove home and Daniela was grilling them with questions the whole time till Gabriella finally popped.

"SHUT UP DANNY!" Gabriella screamed,

"Calm down we're home." Ellie said turning off the carand going in the house followed by Gabriella and Daniela.

* * *

Review, come on yo know you want to hope people like it in the next chapter Ryan will start seeing visions so will Troy, Zeke and Sharpay, but they have dreams about it. 


	5. Dreams the nightmares

Heres the next chapter hope you like it and don't forget to review when you're done

* * *

Troy was dreaming when it was cut short by him turning into an older version and turning into a dragon. 'Run to safety!' He heard the dragon say then it flashed to an older version of Gabriella getting shot by 3 arrows.

"Gabriella!" He bolted upright in bed to the sound of his alarm clock telling him to get ready for work. "Weird dream." He sighed throwing off the covers and grabbing his work uniform to get dressed.

Zeke was dreaming about a picnic with Sharpay when he suddenly got older and turned into a lion. The lion roared and lunged at a scorpion looking thing and turned to see Sharpay being taken. "Shar!" Zeke bolted up and turned to the alarm clock and shut it off and got up and got his work uniform on.

Sharpay was having her usual dream. Sharpay was a princess and Troy was her prince. Then it turned into a nightmare when she saw an older version of herself with Zeke and she saw older versions of Gabriella and Troy standing with the others hold each other close. 'We fight! It's what we do!' Sharpay focused it was Ellie. 'But your majesty we are out numbered and you're the queen of the south they will always come after you and try to kill the prince and princess.' Her older self said. 'Who said the prince and princess are going to battle?' 'I get what you mean, seize them and confine them in the dungeons only to be given food and water and clothes and out only for showers.' Her older self said.

"NO!!!" Sharpay screamed from her room at Lava Springs bolting up and stomping over to her mirror. "Gabriella can't have Troy and I won't end up with Zeke." She told her self as Ryan walked in.

Ryan was sleeping peacefully trying to figure out how to get Ellyana to talk to her again. 'We can't have twin tigers without the shining tiger.' An older version of Ellyana said winking at an older version of Ryan. He then saw her turn into an elf version of herself and took off running toward screaming.

Ryan jumped out of bed and ran to Sharpay's room. "What's going on?"

"I had the worst nightmare ever, we can't let Gabriella and Troy be together." Sharpay said going into her closet. "What do you mean?" "You know what I mean and I heard your girlfriend has a daughter." Sharpay said,

"It's her niece Shar, I misjudged, her niece is 7 she stormed off before telling me her niece's name though." Ryan said as Sharpay got dressed in her walk in closet.

"Well, you don't need her you can do better." Sharpay said as Ryan stormed out angry. "What's his problem?"

"I can do better what is she talking about Ellie is the best thing that happened to me." Ryan said walking into his room to get changed. He pulled out a nice outfit that was great for summer and put it on after hearing Sharpay slam her door shut

The kitchen was packed and everyone was ready for their shit Ellie was suppose to be a waitress for the day so she was in her waitress uniform. Daniela was still tired and Aunt Maria had to go to work at 5 this morning and Gabriella was already at the pool. Daniela yawned and tugged on the apron Ellie was wearing. "Yeah Danny?" Ellie asked kneeling down, "When's breakfast? I'm hungry." Daniela said as Zeke handed her a plate.

"There you go Danny, Pancakes with ears, maple syrup, and chocolate chips in the middle." Zeke said as Jason pulled up a chair for Daniela to sit on. "Thanks uncle Zeke." Daniela said as everyone smiled. Daniela was the Gangs little girl, Kelsi was all right being called Aunt Kelsi, Zeke was fine being called Uncle Zeke, Jason was ok being called Uncle Jason but since he is so slow at times Daniela calls him Uncle turtle, Daniela calls Martha Aunt Martha, she calls Gabriella Aunt Gabi of course, Troy Uncle Troy, Chad Uncle afro and Uncle Chad, Taylor is Aunt Tay-Tay, or just Aunt Taylor. The whole gang got use to her she's the youngest everyone loves. Taylor teases Ellie about a shine in her eyes that she gets every time Ellie looks at Daniela.

Zeke smiled and went back to cooking for the other workers. "You're welcome Danny." Taylor walked up holding a plate for her and Ellie and sat down. "You have that shine in your eyes again." Taylor whispered as Ellie dug into her breakfast seeing as their shift started in 15 minutes.


End file.
